


Fractal

by atimi (bertee)



Series: CWRPF: Kaleidoscope [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attempted Rape, Blindfolds, Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between rich lawyer!Jared and younger hustler!Jensen takes a new turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal

Framed by the dark of the night sky, Jensen seemed smaller than usual as he looked out through the tall windows of the penthouse.

The city lights glowed and flickered below them but Jared found himself watching the hustler standing in front of the window rather than the world outside. Despite all the marks he'd seen on Jensen over the past few months - including the ones he'd put there himself - he looked young and fragile, like he should've broken apart the first time Jared laid his hands on him.

Taking a sip of whiskey, Jared rolled his shirt sleeves up as he crossed the room to stand behind him, ignoring the view of the city in favor of letting his eyes travel over the smudges of bruises and dirt on Jensen's bare arms. His threadbare jacket was already on the floor by the door, dirty and smelling of the last dozen places Jensen had been fucked (as well as the last dozen morons who'd fucked him), and Jared plucked idly at his black tee, wanting to see which other parts of him were just as marked up.

"Take it off."

Jensen obeyed without hesitation and without performance. Pulling the t-shirt over his head in one smooth motion, he dropped it to the floor but shivered when Jared ran his fingers up his spine and rested his hand on the back of his neck. He leaned into the touch slightly, just enough to seem malleable but not enough to seem sluttish, and Jared smirked a little at the proof that Jensen was getting better at deciphering his preferences.

However, the uncertainty came trickling through when he spoke. "Where do you want me?"

Satisfied by the knowledge that he still wasn't that easy to read, Jared lifted his hand off his neck and instructed, "By the chair, on your knees."

Jensen glanced up at him. Jared wanted to press his thumb into the bruise on his jaw but let his hand fall back to his side as he watched Jensen walk across to the leather armchair and hesitate, hands twitching towards the button of his jeans. "Do you want me to-?"

"If I wanted you naked, I would've told you to strip," he cut in. "Now get on your knees."

He smiled wider when Jensen's lips pursed in frustration but he sank down to his knees, resting his hands in his lap and staring at Jared in expectation of further orders.

He looked suitably surprised when Jared grabbed the Happy Meal from the kitchen countertop.

"You didn't really think this was for me, did you?" Jared asked as he wandered over to Jensen and dropped to a seat in the armchair. "C'mon, Jensen, you were sitting in the car when I ordered it. I made you keep it on your lap for the whole ride home."

"I thought you were just being an asshole," Jensen muttered, " _Sir_."

Jared chuckled. "Give it time, Jenny. I'm not on some altruistic kick here - I'm gonna push you hard tonight and I don't want you passing out because you missed your one square meal for the day." Jensen's jaw clenched and Jared grinned as he pulled out the fries and the box of chicken nuggets. "Open wide."

He held out a couple of fries but Jensen pulled back, batting his hand away and grimacing. "No way." Anger blossomed in his tone as his eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you feed me like I'm a fucking dog."

"You don't want it?" Jared asked with fake misunderstanding. "Fine with me. If you've had enough to eat, I can just throw it out."

He moved to stand but didn't get far when Jensen put his hand on his pant-leg and spoke up, "Wait. I-" Jared looked down at him and he stammered, "I'll eat it. You- Don't throw it out."

Sensing victory, Jared again feigned uncertainty. "You sure?" The act fell away when Jensen nodded, and he laid out the options, "Then you've got a choice: you can either eat what I give you or I can cuff your hands behind your back and let you eat off the floor." He tilted his head in contemplation. "Gotta say, I think you'd make a good dog. I've been meaning to use that leash on you for weeks now."

He laughed at Jensen's mutinous glare and wasn't surprised when he made his choice. "I'll eat what you give me."

"Good boy." He ruffled his hair mockingly before tugging Jensen's head back, forcing his chin up in preparation for being fed. 

Jared lifted a couple of fries to his mouth and was pleased when Jensen took them carefully from his fingers with his teeth and tongue. Eyes fluttering shut, Jensen groaned quietly at the taste, as though Jared was feeding him high-quality caviar instead of cheap-ass fries, and he parted his lips eagerly when Jared gave him a chunk of chicken and some more fries. 

Jared's fingers felt greasy as he continued to slip small amounts of food between Jensen's lips. Any inclination he may have had to let the kid feed himself was quashed when Jensen pressed a light kiss to the pad of Jared’s finger before pulling back to chew. There was a happy glint in his eyes as a result of the food and when Jared passed him another few fries, his lips lingered on his fingers for a moment longer than they had at the start.

Spreading his legs wider in the chair, Jared coaxed Jensen forward with another mouthful of food, and watched as Jensen looked up at him from between his thighs, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked on his fingers. 

The food was almost gone, and Jared held the last piece of chicken up to Jensen as he tossed the wrappers onto the floor and devoted his full attention to the hustler kneeling at his feet. His dick stirred in his pants and he found himself licking his own lips when Jensen swallowed down the last of the food before sucking Jared's index finger into his mouth and working his tongue around it with calculated ease. 

When he pulled off, it was with an obscene sounding pop, and Jared fought to keep his other hand on his thigh and away from his dick when Jensen started to suck on his middle finger.

Jensen looked up at him through his lashes as he swirled his tongue around the length of Jared's finger, and Jared's cock grew harder at the realization that Jensen's mouth was only inches from his dick.

Jensen was clearly thinking the same thing and let out a soft moan around Jared's finger, green eyes darting down to the front of Jared's slacks before lifting again to meet Jared's gaze. His lashes cast shadows on his cheeks in the low light of the penthouse and the dark bruise on his jaw only highlighted the redness of his full lips as he licked the last traces of the food off Jared's finger.

When he pulled off for the second time, Jared was expecting him to move to his next finger but instead Jensen leaned in closer, lips brushing the bulge in Jared's pants as he looked up at him for permission.

Curious as to what he had in mind, Jared moved his hand away and gestured for him to continue, but was surprised when Jensen pressed his mouth to his cock through his slacks without any hesitation, his touches hot and eager even through the barrier of the fabric.

Biting back a groan, Jared put a hand on the back of Jensen's head and held him down so that his face was buried in the material of his slacks, nose and mouth pushed against his dick as Jared teased, "Jesus, I forgot how much of a cockslut you were, kid. You that desperate for it?"

Jensen's hands came up to rest on his thighs and Jared knocked them away, still enjoying the feel of Jensen mouthing greedily at him through his pants. "Ah, ah. Hands behind your back, Jenny. Put that mouth to good use."

If Jensen wanted to protest, he didn't show it, just clasped his wrists behind his back and kept going. Jared's hand slid down the curve of his skull to the back of his head, finding Jensen's skin slick with sweat under his fingertips, and he grunted out a rough breath as he gripped his neck and pulled him away.

Jensen looked up at him in confusion, lips red and swollen, and Jared patted him sharply on the cheek. "Back off, Jen. I have plans, remember?"

Jensen ducked his head but not fast enough that Jared missed his half-smile. "You don't like having your dick sucked?"

"Hey, I like getting sucked off as much as the next guy," Jared corrected. He caught Jensen's chin, tightening his grip and forcing his lips into a pout when Jensen tried to pull away. "Especially when it's you swallowing me down like a good little whore. I'm just in the mood for something different tonight."

Jared pushed him down to the carpet, and Jensen looked up at him with a mixture of terror and curiosity. "Different how?" Some of his confidence seemed to come back when he sat up and said, "I thought I'd seen all your toys already."

"You also thought I wasn’t actually going to make you wear that costume last week," Jared pointed out casually, pushing himself to his feet and motioning for Jensen to follow him. "We both know how that turned out. Now take off your clothes and wait over by the wall."

He didn't look back at Jensen as he headed towards the bedroom and the chest at the end of the bed, but he heard the sound of material falling as Jensen tugged off his jeans. Retrieving what he needed, Jared loosened another button on his white shirt and wandered back through to where Jensen was waiting for him, shifting anxiously on bare feet.

His anxiety didn't stop him from going obediently still when Jared approached, resting his arms down at his sides to allow Jared to look over his body at his leisure. However, Jared didn't miss the way Jensen's eyes darted down to his hands and the way he relaxed a little when he saw the familiar leather cuffs. 

"Guess I'm getting tied up again, huh?" 

Despite his feigned nonchalance, Jensen looked nervous when Jared buckled the separate cuffs around his wrists, but Jared didn't deign to reassure him. "What can I say, it's a good look on you." He fastened the cuffs in place and met Jensen's eyes. "Almost as good as you begging to get fucked."

Jensen's eyes were cold when he shrugged. "Pay me enough and I'll beg for whatever you want."

"Y'know, I've been meaning to test that," he contemplated as he led Jensen towards the bedroom. "I know you'll beg for _my_ dick but if I offered you up in a board meeting, would you beg everyone else to fuck you as well?"

"If you paid me enough," Jensen replied mechanically. They stopped in the bedroom doorway and Jared caught the flicker of terror in Jensen's eyes as he asked, "Are you planning on offering me up in a board meeting?"

Jared pretended to consider it for a moment before deciding, "Not tonight. I have other plans."

"What other-"

"Look up," Jared instructed and watched Jensen's expression change from panicked confusion to reluctant understanding as he looked above his head to where Jared's pull-up bar was bolted to the doorframe. "Hands in the air, kiddo."

Jensen hesitated for a brief moment, just as he always did every time Jared had him do something he was unsure of, but he eventually obeyed just as he had done every time before, reaching his hands up above his head to the bar. It was easy for Jared to fasten the two leather bands together and he moved back to admire his handiwork as Jensen struggled to adjust to his new position. 

His feet could touch the floor easily enough and he could stand flat on the carpet if he was willing to put a little extra strain on his arms, but he couldn't move beyond the line of pull-up bar. Jared watched his chest rise and fall as he pulled in shallow breaths, and he smiled to himself when he saw that Jensen's cock was starting to harden at the situation he now found himself in.

Pulling a strip of material from his pocket, he moved behind Jensen to tie it over his eyes before stepping back once again and falling silent.

It didn't take long for worry to set in and Jared watched calmly as Jensen tugged on the cuffs and turned his head from side to side in a futile attempt to locate Jared. Unable to hear or see him, Jensen bit his lip and said nervously, "Jared? Sir? Are you-"

Grinning, Jared patted him on the shoulder and laughed out loud when Jensen jerked away in surprise. "I'm right here, Jenny." Keeping a hand on his shoulder, he leaned in and said with exaggerated regret, "Now, I have some very important work that I need to finish up tonight before I can kick back and play with my whore. It shouldn't take me more than an hour or two but you're okay just to hang out here, right?"

Jensen’s lips parted in surprise and Jared chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm still going to pay you. One dollar for every minute you keep your mouth shut. That sound good?"

Jensen opened his mouth wider to protest but Jared knew he'd won when Jensen decided against it and nodded instead.

"Good boy." He leaned in and kissed him on the lips before patting his cheek with a patronizing smirk. "Don't go anywhere."

**+++**

Rubbing his eyes, Jared scanned over the last section of his client's statement while he listened to the weak moans coming from the other side of the penthouse.

With as much self-restraint as he had left, he forced himself to keep his eyes on the computer screen instead of letting them drift over to the hooker who was suffering so prettily across the room. The evening's work was nearly complete, and Jared checked his notes for tomorrow’s meeting one more time before allowing himself to stop for the night.

The laptop shut with a click, and Jared had a smile on his face even before he'd turned his desk chair around to look in Jensen's direction.

Somehow Jensen looked more appealing when he was helpless. The leather cuffs and dark blindfold stood out against his pale skin and even from his position across the room, Jared could see the sweat beading on Jensen's body and the tears of frustration that trickled down his cheeks from the strain he'd been under for the last ninety minutes.

He'd more than earned the dollar-a-minute wage he'd been promised, and Jared had added another ten bucks to his payment every time he'd been tempted away from his desk to tease him some more. Jensen had cried out when Jared had brought him to the edge of orgasm and then walked away without letting him come; he'd whimpered when Jared had fastened a pair of clamps on his nipples and then screamed when he'd taken them off; he'd groaned like he was being fucked when Jared spanked his ass until it was rosy-pink and hot to the touch; and now, as Jared wandered over to him for the last time that evening, Jensen was trembling.

It was partly down to exhaustion - the physical exertion of being strung up for Jared's amusement for over an hour had taken its toll - but from the way Jensen shifted and moaned with his cock bobbing against his stomach, Jared knew the vibrating plug he'd slid inside him twenty minutes earlier was still doing its job.

Jared’s bare feet were silent on the carpet as he crossed the room. Jensen flinched away in surprise when Jared touched him, jerking against the cuffs, but he calmed when Jared cupped his cheek and kissed the corner of his lips.

"Please-"

"Shhh," Jared cut in, feeling playful rather than genuinely annoyed. "Did I say you could talk?"

Jensen's voice broke on a sob when he shook his head. "No, Sir."

Safe in the knowledge that Jensen couldn't see him, Jared grinned and stroked his thumb along Jensen's cheekbone. "Well, I'm sayin' it now." Jensen hesitated and Jared kissed him again, rapidly unwinding after finishing his work for the day. "It's okay, Jensen, you can talk. Does it hurt?"

He didn't specify which kind of hurt he was talking about but Jensen shook his head weakly. "I- The plug feels good..."

The 'but' came across loud and clear, and Jared filled in the blank, "But your arms are hurting."

Jensen gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"Hmm." 

He paused long enough to unbutton his shirt and drop it to the bedroom floor before he stepped forward to slide his hands under Jensen's ass and thighs. Jensen let out a surprised yelp when he was lifted in the air and Jared narrowly avoided getting an elbow to the face as he struggled against the cuffs. "What are you-"

"Shut up." He squeezed Jensen’s ass firmly to reinforce the order and spoke into his ear when he'd calmed down. "Put your legs around my waist and take the weight off your arms."

Some of the panic went away once Jensen understood what was happening, and Jared kept him steady as Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's hips and let him take his weight, his lithe body pressed up against him and his hard dick smearing precome on Jared's abs. The chain of the cuffs clanked against the metal bar and Jensen's head lolled forward against Jared's shoulder as the pressure on his arms lessened, his breath hot and ragged against Jared's neck. 

Keeping one hand on his ass for support, Jared turned off the vibrating plug but left it inside him as he reached up to tug Jensen's head back and to pull the blindfold off with the amused order, "Look at me, sweetheart."

As ever, Jensen obeyed, and Jared's cock stiffened further when glassy green eyes locked on his own, pupils still adjusting to the light in the bedroom as Jensen blinked back his tears now that the relentless stimulation had lessened. His lips were pink against the flush of his cheeks and Jared traced his thumb over the bow of them as he asked with concern that was at least half-sincere, "Is that better?"

Jensen looked almost innocent when he nodded hastily and tightened his lock on Jared's waist to bring their bodies even closer together. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Jared said honestly, dropping his hand to Jensen's jaw and tapping the bruise there. "Who gave you this?"

Jensen tensed up before he'd even finished speaking. Despite the fact that he was at Jared's mercy, chained up and overstimulated, he narrowed his eyes in a defensive glare. "It's none of your business."

Jared raised his eyebrows and shifted his grip in case Jensen tried to pull away. "Oh, really?" He met Jensen's eyes. "I bought you, Jensen. Your mouth, your ass, every single part of you is mine for as long as I'm paying for your company, and since my property's damaged, I want to know why."

"Fuck you," Jensen retorted, angry. "I'm not your fucking property."

Unruffled, Jared held his jaw to stop him pulling away and smirked at him. "Let me rephrase it. Since my _whore_ 's damaged, I want to know why."

"Because I didn't duck fast enough," Jensen said coldly, his cock starting to soften between their bodies. "Why are you asking me this?" His tone became even more hostile when he asked, "You think I'm letting some other john smack me around behind your back? You jealous, Jared?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hit you, kid. If I wanted to beat the shit out of you, I would've done it by now." His gaze flickered down to the bruise and then back up to Jensen's eyes. "Call it morbid curiosity."

He saw Jensen's jaw clench but he let the silence stretch on until Jensen lowered his eyes and gave as short an answer as possible, "One of my customers couldn't get it up and was pissed about it."

Jared laughed before he could stop himself, but his smile faded when Jensen muttered bitterly, "Glad it's so funny to you."

"Just wondering what kind of useless sack of shit can't get it up when he's got you sucking his dick," he said with a shrug. Still faintly amused, he registered the hard set of Jensen's jaw and opted to change the subject as he dropped his hand down to Jensen's soft cock and jacked it slowly. "Talking about getting off, how many times have you come since I last saw you?"

Jensen shivered against him at the touch to his dick, and it only took a few more strokes for him to find his rhythm and to rock his hips needily against Jared's body as he let out a low moan.

"Ah, ah," Jared chided with another sharp squeeze to his ass. "Answer me and then I'll think about letting you get off. It's been, what, three days since the last time you were here? Tell me how many times you came without me."

Jensen's cheeks darkened in embarrassment rather than arousal and Jared grinned, pleased that he could still provoke that reaction with just words. "C'mon, Jenny," he coaxed. "Don't get all shy. How many times have you come?"

He kept up the slow movements with his hand, stripping his dick in firm, easy strokes until Jensen gasped out, "None. I didn't come, I swear."

"You didn't jerk off?" Jared pressed skeptically. "Your hand didn't slip down to your dick when you were stretched out in bed one night?"

Jensen screwed his eyes shut but bucked upwards when Jared quickened his pace. "No, no, I promise," he stammered, pleading with Jared to believe him. "I did what you said - I didn't jerk off."

Privately impressed, Jared twisted his hand on the upstroke and kissed him when Jensen failed to stifle a low moan. "Do you want to come now?" he asked, tasting the tang of Jensen's sweat as he kissed his temple. "Or do you want me to stop?"

Out of all the times he'd reduced Jensen to this, Jensen had yet to take the out when it was offered. Sometimes Jared wondered whether his participation was purely because of the money or whether there was some vague enjoyment he got out of their games, but mostly he didn't care so long as Jensen continued to shake his head and say, "Don't stop."

He didn't voice his approval but was certain it showed in his tone as he ran his hand down Jensen's side and traced his hipbone with his thumb as he repeated, "Do you want to come, Jenny?"

"Yes, Sir." The words tumbled out and he knew Jensen was struggling to keep from begging. "Please, yes."

"You want to make some more money first?" he teased, letting his hand ghost along the length of Jensen's dick. "Or do you just wanna come now?"

He watched the way Jensen caught his lower lip between his teeth, pink flesh turning white under the pressure as he tried to stop himself from choosing option B. He exhaled and sounded resigned when he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Jared promised, resting a soothing hand on his hip. "All you need to do is stand there and take what I give you. Can you do that?"

He heard Jensen swallow wetly. "Wh- What are you going to give me?"

Keeping his face neutral, Jared didn't answer as he slid his hand around the curve of Jensen's ass to where the base of the plug was nestled between his cheeks. Jensen cried out when he pulled it out in one steady move, head falling back as he gasped for air, but he cut himself off with a surprised groan as Jared pushed one finger inside him instead.

"Here's how this works," Jared said calmly. "I'll pay you fifty bucks for every finger you take without coming. If you take my whole hand, you get an extra fifty for being such a good slut, but if you come without permission, I'm going to put that plug back inside you and leave you here all night. Do you understand me?"

Jensen sagged in his restraints but nodded apprehensively. "I understand."

"Good."

Jared took both hands off him and stepped back to let Jensen's legs fall back down to the floor while he went to retrieve the lube he'd used on him earlier. 

The bow of Jensen's legs seemed even more defined as he shifted position, recovering from the plug and presumably trying to prepare himself for what was coming. His wrists twisted in the cuffs and he squirmed helplessly as Jared reached in to cup his balls with the mocking comment, "Let's see how desperate you are, Jenny."

Not touching his cock, he landed a slap to Jensen's inner thigh before moving behind him and sinking down to his knees on the soft carpet. He bent and lifted one of Jensen's legs so that it rested up on his shoulder to give him better access. Tremors ran through Jensen's legs and Jared blew a teasing breath across his hole just to hear him whimper while he coated the fingers of one hand in lube.

He didn't stop to warn Jensen before he pushed one finger inside him.

"Fuck-"

Jensen caught himself before he said anything else and Jared wondered whether it was the surprise or the intrusion he was complaining about. Reaching between his legs to roll his balls, Jared laughed at Jensen's frustrated groan and said, "You just earned fifty bucks, kid. Tell me that's not the easiest money you ever made."

Although he was clearly aiming for levity, Jensen’s voice was strained. "I don't know. I mean, you paid me a dollar a minute for just standing still."

"Good point." He slid another finger up inside him, feeling Jensen's ass tighten around him. "Maybe I'm going too easy on you." Jensen let out a breathless laugh and Jared found himself smiling too as he admitted, "Or not."

"Last time I was here, you bent me over your desk and spanked my ass so hard that I couldn't sit down for two days," Jensen said, pushing back onto Jared's fingers in spite of himself. "I don't call that easy."

Jared smiled at the memory as he eased a third finger into Jensen's ass. He heard him cry out again, a needy moan that was more about pleasure than pain, but was more concerned with watching the way his little hole stretched wide as Jared worked his fingers in deeper. Wondering if Jensen's ass would even be able to take more than three, he crooked his fingers inside him and reached between his legs to stroke Jensen's dick.

"Jesus..." 

Jensen's breathing was shallow, and when he tugged on the cuffs, Jared didn't know whether he was trying to get away or to get a better angle.

"You like this?" he taunted. "You like having your ass stuffed full?" He smacked his ass when Jensen didn't reply, two hard slaps which almost knocked him off-balance. "Answer me. You like being filled up?"

He gave his balls a light tug and Jensen chased the touch as much as his bindings would allow, choking out his answer, "Yes."

He writhed against him while Jared continued to pump his cock and work his fingers into his ass, and Jared's own cock throbbed in his slacks at the noises and pleas which fell from Jensen's lips. His legs were shaking and, his hands fisted uselessly in the cuffs when Jared prepared to slide his little finger inside him along with the other three. 

Feeling like he was getting off on Jensen’s voice alone, Jared pulled his own dick out of his pants and jerked it lazily as he lined up his fourth finger and started to push it through the tight ring of muscle until the tip was inside Jensen's body with his three larger fingers.

Jensen struggled to adjust to the change, fucking himself back on Jared’s hand but still trembling at the merciless stimulation, and Jared felt heat buzz through him when Jensen's cries picked up in pitch and volume.

"Oh, God- Jared..."

Getting closer to release, Jared forced his attention back to Jensen. "You going to come, Jenny? Wow, I guess you don't need that extra hundred bucks."

Jensen's breathing hitched and his voice was close to a sob when he begged, "Please, please, I need-"

"Need what?" He fucked his fingers in deeper and stroked his thumb over the vulnerable skin of Jensen's abused hole. "Come on, Jenny, say it."

"I need to come," Jensen begged weakly. "Please. God, Jared, please just let me come."

Jared lined his thumb up, hearing Jensen cry out at that small increase in pressure. His hand looked huge against Jensen's slim thighs and tight ass, and Jared decided to take pity on him. Working his four fingers in and out in slow thrusts, he tickled along his balls and taint with his other hand and reached up to bring him to completion.

Jensen barely needed to be touched. 

His hips snapped forward as soon as Jared's hand closed around his dick, and the brush of Jared's fingers against his prostate was enough to tip him over the edge. He came with a thankful cry, body shaking from the strength of the orgasm as he rode out the stimulation provided by Jared's hands. His come landed thickly on his torso and on the floor by Jared's knees, and Jared returned his hand to his own dick as Jensen's moans of pleasure faded to shaky gasps in the wake of his release.

Feeling his own orgasm building, Jared eased his fingers out of Jensen's ass and smiled at Jensen's exhausted whimper. Stripping his own dick at a faster pace, he stood up and released Jensen's cuffs from where they were fastened above the bar but pushed Jensen down to his knees before he could regain his bearings. 

Dazed and disoriented, Jensen blinked up at him, and Jared waited for him to lean in to suck him dick before he gripped the back of his neck and pulled him away with the cruel rebuke, "I never said you could come, kid." 

Jensen's eyes widened and Jared forced his head down to where his come was splattered on the bedroom carpet. "Lick it up."

Jared pushed him down further in warning when he hesitated, but a fresh wave of arousal coursed through him when Jensen finally obeyed. 

His ears and the back of his neck flushed pink in humiliation as he leaned down to lick his own come off the carpet, and Jared pumped his dick faster at the sight. He nudged Jensen with his foot, too breathless to speak, but groaned when Jensen followed his wordless order, raising his ass and spreading his thighs to show his reddened cheeks and used hole while he continued to clean his spunk off the carpet.

Face pressed to the floor, Jensen gave a whorish moan as he kept licking, and that was all Jared needed. 

He came hard, closing his eyes and steadying himself against the doorframe as he spilled over Jensen's back and ass with a shout of relief. 

The stress of the past three days flooded away as Jared let himself spiral down from the high, and he basked in the afterglow for a long moment. Mind drifting from thought to though, he looked down at the hustler kneeling at his feet and found himself wondering why Jensen was so good at calming him down when his only real purpose was to get fucked whichever way Jared decided.

Shrugging it off and coming back down to Earth, he tucked his softening dick back in his slacks and stepped back with a satisfied yawn. "You can stop, Jensen."

Jensen looked up at him with a spark of hopefulness in his eyes and Jared waved his hand towards the bathroom. "Go get cleaned up and get into bed. I'll have my driver take you back in the morning."

Jensen's cheeks were still red in embarrassment but he flashed him a grateful smile as he got to his feet and stumbled away to the bathroom, limping slightly from the abuse of the last couple of hours. 

Bone-tired, Jared stifled another yawn as he went to retrieve his wallet and lay out Jensen's money for him to take the next morning. He'd more than earned the hundred and fifty bucks for the first part of the evening but Jared hesitated when adding the two hundred he was owed for only taking four fingers before he came. 

Thinking of the bruise that Jensen was sporting that evening, Jared flicked through the bills in his wallet before dropping another hundred on the pile.

**+++**

Jared hated that it bothered him that Jensen's corner was deserted.

He knew he shouldn't care. He'd had a good day - the meeting had gone well and the client had been satisfied with the offer - and so he didn't really need any stress relief that evening, and it had been less than fourteen hours since he'd fucked Jensen while having his morning coffee and sent him away with a few hundred dollars more than he'd come with. If Jensen was busy getting dicked by some other jackass, he knew he should just forget about him and find himself another whore for the evening.

Somehow that rationale wasn't strong enough to make him keep driving.

Parking the Impala and stepping outside, he could hear sirens squeal in the distance. The moon and stars were cloaked by smog and clouds to leave the underbelly of the city illuminated by whatever light it could scrounge for itself, and Jared tugged the sleeves of his jacket further down his arms to ward off the cold as he set out to retrieve what would be his for the night.

As well as finding Jensen's corner empty, he saw that the nearby bar was closed, leaving him no choice but to check the sidestreets and alleyways for Jensen and his current client. There was a small chance he'd gone back to a motel with someone, but judging by the usual state of his clothes, Jensen still wasn't taking Jared's advice not to get fucked against dumpsters.

However, Jared's interest in Jensen could only last so long, and by the time he'd checked one block's worth of alleys on the right side of the road, his enthusiasm was starting to wane. 

His footfalls sounded out loudly as he crossed the street, and he paused to check his watch before embarking on another leg of his search, trying to decide whether hunting around a less-than-pleasant part of town for a missing hooker was really how he wanted to spend his evening.

The internal debate ended abruptly when he heard a clang from the alley nearest to him.

Jared turned down the alley with a sigh. If the sound was Jensen's body being backed up against a dumpster, Jared would have to make him shower when they got back to the penthouse, and as much as he enjoyed watching Jensen tremble under the jets of a cold shower, he wasn't in a patient mood.

As he headed further into the darkness, the clang was followed up by the sound of raised voices.

Despite being unable to make out the words, he recognized one of the voices as Jensen but frowned when he realized that there were at least two other men down there with him. He knew Jensen took multiple clients on occasion - he'd seen marks on him that had been put there by plenty of different hands - but a grimy alley seemed like an unsettling venue for a gangbang, even for someone with standards as low as Jensen's were.

He kept walking as his adrenaline and pace picked up. He was surprised to find that there was some genuine fear mixed in amid his curiosity about the situation, and he drew himself up to his full height in preparation for whatever was coming.

However, the first thing he was hit with was an overriding sense of déjà vu when he rounded the dumpster to see Jensen shoved up against the wall with a cut on his cheek and a man's hand fisted in the front of his t-shirt.

Unfortunately for Jensen, that was where the similarities with their first encounter ended.

Whereas Jared had first seen him getting smacked about by his pimp, this encounter didn't even have the fairness of a one-on-one fight – Jensen was hemmed in against the wall by three other men, all of whom were armed. The two smaller guys hung back, guns resting down at their sides and cruel smiles on their faces, but the man Jared guessed was the ringleader was pressed up close to Jensen, his hand wrapped around Jensen’s throat and a gun pressed to his temple.

All four of them looked up at Jared's approach but before he got a single word out, the ringleader moved quickly, pushing the barrel of his gun into Jensen's mouth and forcing his head back against the wall as he barked out a question over Jensen's terrified cry, "Who the fuck are you?"

Jared raised his hands in the air and took in as much of his current surroundings as possible before he answered. The two back-up guys seemed unnerved by his presence, looking between each other and the ringleader suspiciously but not actually raising their weapons to fire on him. From the sweat on their faces in the cold breeze and the way their movements were twitchy but imprecise, Jared guessed they were high on something but didn't know whether that boded well for Jensen or not.

His view of Jensen himself was blocked by the body of the leader, a tall, wiry guy who looked just as high but way more trigger-happy than his friends, but from what he could see, Jensen had taken a beating that night already. Blood trickled down his cheek and from his split lip, and from the way he was cradling his right arm against his ripped t-shirt, Jared guessed the men had done more than throw punches.

"Are you retarded?" the leader snapped, letting go of Jensen's neck and turning to look at Jared. "I asked you who the fuck you are."

Painfully aware that he was unarmed, Jared kept his tone as casual as he could when he nodded towards Jensen. "I was looking for him."

The guy sneered as he looked him up and down. "You his pimp or something?"

"Just a paying customer," Jared began but was cut off by the guy's snort of laughter.

"You pay him?" He looked back at Jensen and pushed the gun harder into his mouth before slapping his cheek. "Fucking whore can't even suck a dick right. He bit my buddy here." Jared's jaw tightened when the guy spat in Jensen's face. "Piece of shit."

Starting to put together what had happened, Jared took another step forward with the request, "Let him go."

The leader snorted again. "Fuck you, asshole. We got business with him first."

Jensen let out a scared whimper at that, lips stretched around the unforgiving barrel of the gun and tears running down his cheeks, and Jared's hands curled into fists when the man gripped Jensen's throat again and squeezed hard. "Shut up."

With the leader’s attention elsewhere, Jared stepped forward and was gratified to see that the two sidekicks backed up a little in fear. Jensen's wide, fearful eyes met his and Jared did his best to stay calm and talk his way out of this like the trained lawyer that he was.

"Take it easy," he said soothingly, holding his hands up in an effort to placate him. "We don't need to..."

The leader shifted position and Jared fell silent when he saw that Jensen's jeans were open.

All his diplomatic thoughts dropped away at the stark reminder that he was trying to pacify the men who'd been ready to rape and murder _his_ whore. 

He let his hands drop back down to his side, and when the ringleader looked at him again, Jared didn't even make an effort to appear harmless as he asked coldly, "You going to kill him?"

Jensen's eyes widened further but he kept quiet when the leader looked between Jared and the gun with a shrug. "Not if he behaves himself."

"And what does he have to do to convince you he's behaving himself?" Jared countered before fixing the man with a cold look. "This is how it's going to work," he began calmly. "You're going to take your buddies, get in your car, and keep driving until you're out of this city for good."

There was a split-second of stunned silence before the guy burst out laughing. 

The other two men looked far less amused by the situation, and Jared took that as a victory as he stepped closer to the man who was still holding a gun on Jensen.

Apparently that was enough to constitute a threat and he smiled nastily when the man instantly stopped laughing and adjusted his grip on the gun with the shouted warning, "Stay where you are! Come any closer and I'll blow his fucking head off!"

Jared spread his hands out and smirked. "Go for it." Jensen let out a panicked sob but Jared ignored it in favor of watching how the leader faltered at the unexpected permission. "Go ahead," he reiterated. "Shoot him. Get the ball rolling."

The guy frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't know, do you?" Jared asked mockingly. Looking past him, he nodded to the cluster of buildings visible in the distance, skyscrapers rising high above the rest of the city. "You see that building out there? The one with the pointed roof?" He waited for the man to glance over his shoulder at the skyscraper before he said, "I own that."

The statement had the desired effect and he smiled when the guy looked at him with fresh wariness in his eyes. 

"See, you could shoot the whore,” Jared offered. “All it would take is one little bullet and bang, no-one to go running to the cops about how you're a drugged-up rapist who can't even get a prostitute to fuck him." He moved in, close enough to pull the gun out of Jensen's mouth if it came to that. "But if you did that, your life would be over."

"How d'you work that out?" the guy retorted but even with the influence of the drugs, the cracks in his bravado were starting to show. "No-one would give a fuck about some cheap-ass whore."

"I'd give a fuck," Jared answered honestly. "I happen to like this cheap-ass whore." His smile grew darker. "I also happen to know every single judge and defence attorney in the city. You kill him and the cops will have your pathetic ass in a holding cell within an hour. I'll pay off your defence attorney, I'll blackmail your judge, and I'll have your face splashed over every newspaper from here to New Mexico so that when you get your life sentence, people all across the country will know how you get your rocks off. I bet your momma would love to hear how her son likes raping and murdering prettyboy hookers."

The leader blanched, sweat standing out even more clearly on his forehead as his arms started to shake.

"And that's not even the best part," Jared continued with sadistic relish. "The best part – and this is my personal favorite – is when you get locked up with some of the most violent motherfuckers in the state. Hey, maybe I'll come visit you there and see how you like being the prison bitch."

The guy gulped and Jared nearly laughed at the fear in his voice as he said, "What if I just shoot you too, huh, tough guy? What the fuck are you gonna do to me then?"

Jared did laugh at that, low and amused. "C'mon, don't tell me you're that fucking stupid.” He spoke slowly, leaving no room for misunderstanding as he threatened, “If that's what's gonna happen to you for offing a whore, what do you think's gonna happen if you kill the man who runs the richest law firm in the city?"

Staring up at Jared, the guy looked so pale he was almost translucent, and Jared warned him, "I'm not going to say this again. Take your buddies, get in your car, keep driving until you're gone for good, and pray I don't put a hit out on you anyway for wasting my fucking time. Get the fuck out of here. Now."

The last word was barked out, and Jared felt a rush of power go through him when the guy obeyed, pulling his gun quickly out of Jensen's mouth and dashing for the exit to the alley, his two friends hot on his heels. Jared watched them flee, silhouettes disappearing around the corner of the building and out onto the street, and he smirked when he heard the squeal of car tires a couple of seconds later.

His smugness didn't last long though, and the coil of nervous anger and worry glowed hot inside him again when he turned back to see Jensen slide down the wall to his knees, head down and hands shaking as he struggled to refasten his jeans. He seemed small and broken in the darkness of the alley and as Jared walked over to him, he couldn't remember ever seeing him look so scared.

Pity and frustration warred inside him but he didn't give in to either one until Jensen looked up at him, blood, spit and tears running down his face as he stammered weakly, "Thank you. I- Thank you, Sir." His hands were on Jared's thighs before Jared knew what was happening, and he lifted his hand to unzip Jared's slacks as he repeated, dazed and desperate, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Stop." Jensen's clumsy fingers continued to fumble with the button of his pants and Jared pushed him to the ground in frustration, heart still pounding from the standoff. "I said fucking stop, Jensen! Jesus fucking Christ."

He took a breath, running a hand through his hair as he tried to process some of what had just happened. Jensen didn't move from where Jared had shoved him, and Jared took a step back, knowing he could deal better with the obedient, stubborn hooker better than he could deal with the terrified kid who was seconds away from breaking. 

At a loss, all he could do was go with what he knew.

"Get the fuck up, Jensen."

Jensen didn't move quickly enough and so Jared grabbed the front of his tee and hauled him to his feet with the shout, "I said get the fuck up!"

He pushed him against the wall and paced away and back again before he decided that he was in control of himself enough to speak.

"They were going to kill you, Jensen,” he spat furiously. “You understand that? They were going to fucking kill you!" He shook him by the shoulders, angry and twisted up into knots. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I didn't know," Jensen pleaded. "I thought there was only one of them but then the other two came out of nowhere and they- I couldn't get away."

"Did they fuck you?" Jared asked, speaking over the surge of rage that rose up at the thought.

Jensen shook his head, blood from his split lip dripping down onto his shirt. "No. They wanted to but I bit one of them, and then they just wanted to hit me, not fuck me."

Belatedly, Jared remember the way Jensen had been holding his right arm and he let go, suddenly conscious of the damage he could do to him. "What about your arm?"

Jensen's shivering increased as he lifted it to his chest, and even without seeing the swelling and the bruising, Jared knew what the answer would be before Jensen said nervously, "I don't know. I think it's broken but I don't- It'll get better."

The meaning was clear - Jensen was probably going to treat his arm with some bar rags and the cheapest splint he could find, and then continue doing the only thing he knew how to do - and Jared couldn't reconcile this outcome with the triumph that was still thrumming through him at scaring the shit out of Jensen's attackers and saving his life in the process. Jensen was cowering back against the wall, face pale and tremors running through his body from the pain, the cold, the shock and god knows what else, and Jared stared at him for a long moment as he made a decision he knew he'd come to regret.

"You're coming with me."

Jensen's eyebrows shot up and he looked so unsteady that Jared wondered if he was actually going to fall over at the announcement. Understanding then flickered through his eyes and he nodded shakily, offering the caveat, "My arm won't be much use yet."

"I'm not going to fuck you," Jared said, surprised at his own vehemence. "Not yet anyway. I'll enjoy taking this out on your ass when you're healthy but you’re going to heal up first."

Jensen stared at him in disbelief. "What? You-"

"I like fucking you," Jared clarified firmly. "There's no long-term deal here, Jenny. This isn't 'Pretty Woman' and I'm sure as hell not Richard Gere. Only reason I'm taking you with me is because I want to fuck you hard and often, and I don't get to do that if some pathetic junkie decides to blow your brains out." He paused and smirked at him as he offered, "Of course, if you want to stay here and get raped, that's your call."

Jensen flinched at the bluntness of his words but he didn't hesitate for long before making his tentative choice. "I want to come with you," he said quietly with a hopeful glance up at Jared. "Please."

Jared nodded. "Then get in the car."

Jensen's shoulders were hunched as he moved away from the wall and towards the exit of the alley. Jared followed behind him, already running through arrangements in his head now that he'd adopted a pet whore for at least the next couple of weeks, but he nearly ran into him when Jensen came to a sudden halt and turned to peer into the dumpster.

Jared sighed, already irritated. "What the hell, kid?"

"My jacket," Jensen said, clearly embarrassed even as he looked over the contents of the dumpster carefully. "I- It's the only one I have. They threw it over here somewhere."

Realizing that Jensen's shivering was more down to the cold than he'd thought, Jared glanced over Jensen's shoulder to where his jacket was lying in the dumpster, covered in trash and definitely not smelling good. Seeing that Jensen was about to reach for it anyway, Jared caught his wrist. "Leave it."

"But I-"

"No," he reiterated with a grimace. Shucking his own expensive jacket off, he passed it to Jensen. "Wear this for now. You can wash it for me when your arm's healed up."

Jensen stared at him suspiciously for a moment but Jared was glad when he didn't come out with any more questions and instead pulled the jacket around himself gratefully. It swamped him, falling down past his ass and engulfing him in material, but Jared considered it an acceptable compromise when some of the shivering seemed to die down.

They were back in the car in moments, and Jared looked over from the driver's seat as Jensen climbed carefully into the seat next to him, still on edge and holding his arm to him protectively. He stared forward out of the window and Jared struggled to find something to say now that he was taking him back for some purpose other than sex.

In the end, he let the roar of the engine do the talking for him as he started up the Impala and pulled out onto the street to head home. 

Jensen relaxed a fraction at the vibrations from the car, and it became easier for Jared to pretend that they were going back for their usual nightly activities. Pushing away the thoughts of the alley and Jensen's attackers, he sped through the streets on the way back to the penthouse and let himself indulge in thoughts of what he wanted to do to Jensen once he was back to full health.

Lost in idle thoughts of toys and outfits, he was taken by surprise when Jensen asked softly, "So this is it?" Jared glanced over at him and saw Jensen's face lit up by the streetlights outside. "I'm yours now?"

"You've been mine for months, kid," Jared said simply. "Only difference now is that you won't be offering your ass to anyone else when I'm at work."

Huddled in the jacket, Jensen leaned against the car door, and Jared couldn't work out whether he sounded bitter or vulnerable when he said, "Do you even know my last name?"

Watching the way Jensen’s fingers curled around the material of his oversized jacket, Jared asked, "Do I need to?"

He got his answer when Jensen closed his mouth without another word, and he reached out to rest his hand on the back of Jensen's neck as they drove on towards the lights of the city.


End file.
